The girl of his dreams
by ForlornDream
Summary: Someone must of had to much ice cream before bed...


Summer: Hey guys! This is another one of my lame stories, but it's not that bad I would say, just not the greatest. ' I still need work on detail and grammar and stuff… yeah Anywayz I'll stop my rambling so you can read and hopefully review and tell me what you think. You know if it's crap and what not.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT! If I did there would be more Horio moments!

It was a warm spring day. It was about mid-day with the sun shining and with a few soft white clouds high up in the sky. And there was a boy with spiked black hair with purple eyes wearing a blue and white jacket standing near the edge of a meadow covered in flowers of all types and colors. It was really a beautiful sight, but it wasn't the flowers that caught his interest. There was a girl in the middle of the meadow picking flowers with her back towards him. She was wearing a milky white sundress with a mid-night blue ribbon beautifully tried into a bow wrapped around her perfectly slender waist. On her delicate head she wore a matching sunhat shielding her face from view.

"Who is she?" the boy wondered with a dazed look on his face. He was hypnotized by her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to find out who she was. So he started to make his way towards her a little apprehensively at first, but then a rush of confidence came poring in him with a look of determination in his eyes. The he stopped a few feet from her as to not startle her.

"Excuse me miss?" he said in a soft voice.

"hum?" said the mysterious girl with her face slightly turned towards him but, he still could not see her face but noticed a few strands of brown hair.

As for the boy, his confidence flew away with the soft breeze that came by. His heart started to beat faster each passing second, his hands took hold of his jacket ends as he clutched them for dear life. He wanted to say something but, all that came out were "umms" "etos" "anos" with is voice unsteady.

'C'mon, pull it together, Momo! Why are you acting like Ryuuzaki-chan?!" screamed Momo in his head trying to get his crumbling composer together. He was brought back to the real world by the sound of giggling (some kind of strange squeally giggling but to Momo it was the giggling of an angel)

"I've been waiting for you" said the girl, sanding up still with her back towards him.

'Score!' thought Momo, practically leaping for joy.

"Really?" Momo asked just to make sure, almost desperate. 'God! I'm acting like a school girl' thought Momo, kicking himself mentally.

"Yes"

"WooHoo!" yelled Momo excitingly.

"I have something to tell you" said the girl.

"Of course, what is it my love" said Momo with a huge smile on his face. Nothing was going to ruin this day but, all of a sudden it became dark and you could hear the thunder as loud as thousands of metal plates crashing to the ground right next to you.

"Gah! We gatta get out of here! Let's go!" yelled Momo as he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her to safety but she wouldn't budge.

"huh?: asked a little dumbfounded. 'She's strong, my kind of woman' thought Momo.

"I still need to tell you something"

"But we have to get out of the storm first" persisted Momo. 'Something seems weird' as Momo finished that thought the girl threw Momo to the ground with her on top of him, and Momo was able to get a good view of "her" face.

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

"I wanted to say…I'M GUNNA RAPE YOU!" yelled the "girl" who then started to laugh maniacally.

"Her hat flew away that you could clearly see that the person was no angel. With their chocolate brown hair and lust filled eyes and a unibrow.

"HORIO!!"

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Momo as he shot out of his bed in a cold sweat waking up his entire neighborhood.

"What's going on Take-chan!" yelled Momo's mother as she busted the door down to see what happened to her baby.

"Mommy. Horio is going to rape me!" yelled Momo as he hide under his covers, unable to sleep after his horrid nightmare.

**END**

Summer: well that's it, hope you liked it. Or you could of a hated it, whatever. Anywayz plz review!!


End file.
